


Forbidden Fruit? Yes, but he's also special

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Deceit feels bad, but he hears a hum which makes him think.
Relationships: Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Forbidden Fruit? Yes, but he's also special

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: crying, swearing
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612231035351154688/forbidden-fruit-yes-but-hes-also-special

Deceit was on his bed, crying. He couldn't just tell his mind to shut up when all it liked to do was reminding the snake of Virgil leaving!

Dee then heard a familiar voice walking in front of his room, singing. That made him remember something many forgot... _"You can then bet your bottom I'll still be around when all your loved ones leave!"_, he mumbled, in realisation, to himself.

He hugged himself tight, thinking of the duke. Heh, he was sure if he then told him of that current sadness, he would burst in in a second and would do some stupid shit to cheer him up. He found himself chuckling.

No need for that, it seemed. Only the thought of his friend made everything better.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612231035351154688/forbidden-fruit-yes-but-hes-also-special


End file.
